Assassin's Creed (book series)
The Assassin's Creed series, by Oliver Bowden, Christie Golden, Matthew Kriby and Gordon Doherty is a collection of novels set within the Assassin's Creed video game universe. The books follow various time periods and revolve around the Assassins at war with the Knights Templar. ''Renaissance'' The first novel of this collection, Renaissance, was published on November 20, 2009. The novel features Ezio Auditore da Firenze, a man who seeks revenge for the murder of his family. Ezio begins to train himself as an assassin and becomes drawn into a war between the Assassin's Brotherhood and the Templar Order. The two secret organizations have been combating each other for centuries to secure an ancient technology, called the "Apple of Eden", a relic which can control human minds. Both groups also seek a vault in Italy, which contains the knowledge and technology of an ancient, technologically superior civilization. ''Brotherhood'' Brotherhood—the second novel in the series, was released in 2010. It's a novelized version of the popular game Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. Just like its previous book, Assassin's Creed: Renaissance, it does not contain any of the game's present-day events including Desmond, only a reference to a "phantom" by Ezio. The story takes place four years after the video game's story (1499), in 1503. Ezio Auditore struggles to free the city of Rome from the tyranny of Cesare Borgia, who seeks to take over Italy. ''The Secret Crusade'' The Secret Crusade's story follows Altaïr, as told by Niccolo Polo. It details the life of Altaïr, an Assassin; beginning with the death of his father. Altaïr watches his father's execution; which was carried out for causing the unintended death of a noble. Some time later, he also watches one of his father's fellow Assassins kill himself out of guilt over the death of Altaïr's father. Altaïr soon begins to train under Al Mualim, leader of the Assassin Order. Al Mualim instructs him not to tell his fellow Assassin Abbas of his father's suicide. Despite this, Altaïr tells Abbas, who receives the news poorly. The news that Abbas' father killed himself causes problems between himself and Altaïr. The Secret Crusade then progresses to many years later where an older Altaïr, with his wife Maria and their son Darim, are returning to Masyaf Altaïr's home after successfully assassinating Genghis Khan. In their absence, Abbas proclaimed himself "Master of the Assassins" and took over Masyaf, ruling with tyranny. Altaïr is met with cold indifference. He discovers that despite being told that his son Sef had traveled to Alamut, his son was actually murdered by Malik. Malik has been imprisoned but claims innocence. Altaïr breaks him out of jail planning to confront Abbas and reclaim his place as Master Assassin. These plans are thwarted when Abbas has Malik killed and frames Altaïr for his death. Out of anger, Altaïr uses the Apple of Eden to kill the man responsible for Sef's death but also inadvertently causes Maria's death. Devastated, Altaïr flees Masyaf. Years later a merchant named Muhklis is saved from desert bandits by Altaïr, now an old man in his seventies. Muhklis takes an injured Altaïr back to his home in Masyaf and agrees to help him reclaim his place. They hope to take back Masyaf with as little bloodshed as possible. They are joined by a few young men who are aligned against Abbas and are training in the traditional ways of the Assassins, which have been ignored during Abbas' reign. They, along with the people of Masyaf, storm the castle fighting through Abbas' men but only killing if absolutely necessary. Altaïr faces Abbas for the last time, killing him with his pistol. With the death of their leader, Abbas' men lay down their arms and Altaïr is proclaimed the leader of the Assassins. The final chapter shows that Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Da Firenze means from Firenze/Florence) is the narrator and he is on a boat arriving in Constantinople, in the second sequence of events in Revelations. The Secret Crusade was released in June 2011. ''Revelations'' Revelations once again follows Ezio Auditore as he leaves his life behind in search of the truth about the Assassin Order and "those who came before". The resulting journey leads him to Constantinople where a growing army of Byzantine Templars threatens the region. Ezio goes through many obstacles then decides to give up his life as an Assassin to save Desmond. This book was released on 24 November 2011 in the United Kingdom and on 29 November 2011 in the United States. ''Forsaken'' Set in 1735, Forsaken is Haytham Kenway's (Edward Kenway's son) personal journal and tracks his life, from his early childhood in England, through his rise up the Templar ranks. Unlike Revelations, it is written in the first person and follows Haytham Kenway only. Forsaken was released on 4 December 2012. ''Black Flag'' Black Flag follows the journal of Edward Kenway, the father of Haytham Kenway and grandfather of Connor Kenway. Edward Kenway is a young privateer who sets out to become the world's deadliest pirate, only to be drawn into the centuries-old war between the Assassins and the Templars. Black Flag was released on 26 November 2013 and is based on the video game Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag. ''Unity'' Assassin's Creed Unity follows Elise and Arno's side of the video game Assassin's Creed Unity that takes place during the French Revolution. The book is based on this installment and was released in November 2014. Underworld Assassin's Creed Underworld follows Henry Green and Detective Abberline 6 years before the events of Syndicate, eventually ending with the game's final missions in Evie's perspective. Desert Oath Assassin's Creed Origins: Desert Oath follows Bayek, a young boy who lives in Siwa in ancient Egypt. The events take place before the events of the game Assassin's Creed Origins. It was published on October 10, 2017. The Art of Assassin's Creed The Art of Assassin's Creed was published by Titan Books on 31 October 2017. See also * List of novels based on video games References Category:Novels based on video games Category:Novels set in Italy Category:Byzantine Empire in art and culture Category:Assassin's Creed